This disclosure relates to a system and method for mass notifying recent visitors to a location.
Recently, terrorism has become a problem in many areas of the world, including on American soil. In such critical situations, communication is highly important. For this reason among others, mass notification systems have been developed and improved. However, in a facility, such as military installations, numerous individuals, uniformed or civilian individuals can enter and leave the vicinity regularly and repeatedly. As such, knowing whom to notify in a localized emergency can be difficult. Moreover, current mass notification systems are not designed for facilities comprising different visitors each day. For a military installation, particular notifications and instructions can be given to specific personnel on the base regularly, as they are known. However, visitors having minimal or irregular contact with the military installation may be difficult to contact during an emergency. Consequently, people who are not a part of the organization but none-the-less are in an area impacted by emergency may not be properly notified.
As such it would be useful to have an improved system and method for a mass notification for recent visitors to a location.